Punishment Due
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Republic City Knights Saga: The city is full of heroes and good-doers but there is one man who works in the darkness with a mission to destroy organized crime in the city! He is not out for revenge, no, not vengeance. Punishment.
1. Enter The Punisher

_**PUNISHMENT DUE**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **

* * *

**ENTER THE PUNISHER**

* * *

**WAR JOURNAL ENTRY# 203**

…_It has been over six years since I began this…war and I don't know if I will ever stop. Probably not. Call me a psycho or a cold-blooded killer but it has to be known that in certain extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue... natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment._

* * *

**REPUBLIC CITY STREETS – 7:33 PM**

_Its dark out, moon's not in the sky, streets look empty, and the scum are out there. Battle Van is toast, so I must do what I can on foot…could be worse. _

_The guns that I recently found are not my style, to sleek, not much power, a gentleman's weapon, useless. But it will have to do, got a tip from a source that Kingpin is going to have a turf war with the Agni Kai Triad at the docks tonight…I'm going to mow down them both._

_Streets are going down the gutters, and the fact that the metalbenders do little to stop the degeneration of the districts. Fisk has them paid well in Yuans, and the top brass of the cops is clueless, especially Chief Bei Fong. The heroes do the job but seem to leave it half done, put the bad guys in jail just for them to come out again and kill, rape, cheat and among other things…it seems that I am what clean up after them._

_Piers look closed alright, but I know better. Luckily these bozos are away from the docks going to Air Temple Island; hate to see those monks with bullets in between their brows. I load my gun, but I wait, I want them to kill each other before I go in guns blazing…outnumbered ten to one. _

_Kingpin's puppets look well-armed, wielding semi-automatics and long barreled hand cannons; I bet they don't even know how to use them properly. The Agni Kais are more traditional, using their weapons as last resort and preferring the art of firebending. Art…they have turn a martial art into a tool of death, typical._

"You sons of bitches leaving our turf now!?" One of the Kingpin's foot soldiers asked with a demanding voice.

"These piers belong to us, bottom feeder, go run to the fat man and tell him that the Agni Kais are not to be negotiated." A Agni Kai member responded.

_They're worse than animals, killing and raping for pleasure. Looks like things are heating up…better get ready before fire and bullets go flying over my head. And sure it did, the elemental force of fire and the man-made bullet ripped through the calm winds hitting and burning flesh._

_Screams and the sound of cracking of bones and steel echoed throughout the derelict docks…good. This way no innocents would be hurt…wait what?!_

_It's the…Avatar. She just came out nowhere and began to take these scumbags with ease, dancing like a master airbender through the fire and iron bullets. Impressive, but the girl is going to get herself killed, better act. _

_I jump out of my hiding spot and shoot at the goons with my 45. Caliber automatic Shinzou Enterprises Rifle. Brings them down swiftly and quickly, but there are too many of these bastards._

"Watch out!" The Avatar warned the Punisher. The Punisher turned quickly and avoided the fire of an Agni Kai trooper, and shooting at his legs.

"Get out of here, kid! You're too important to die!" Punisher ordered.

"Who are you!?" The Avatar asked as she bended the area and brought down several of Kingpin's thugs.

"…" Punisher grunted, he kept mowing down several firebending thugs. Then it all went silent.

"I ask you again, who are you and what are you doing…" The Avatar tried to ask but stopped when the bigger man wearing black body armor that had a white skull painted on the center of is chest…his face was grizzled of battle and death.

"I am the Punisher." Punisher answered. "This is no place for your kind."

"What…what do you mean my kind?" The Avatar asked.

"You hang out with the heroes in the mornings, bringing super-villains down and putting them in jail." Punisher said. "But out on this time…with these things that look like people…is completely different world."

"Wait, I remember you, you are that guy that went berserk that time in Cap's hideout. You're a murdered!" The Avatar accused.

"I saved your innocence, Avatar; I could've left you there to be one of the many girls to be violated by those monsters Stilt Man and Trickster." Punisher responded as he loaded his guns and readied himself to leave.

"That…that was you?" The Avatar asked. "Why did you save me?"

"It was the right thing to do…and the reason that you remind me of someone I lost a long time ago." Punisher answered as he began to walk away.

"Hold on, listen, killing is not the only way to solve things. I can see that you are a righteous guy, don't let the past kill you." The Avatar said as she followed the Punisher.

"I won't let it kill me." Punisher responded as he kept walking away and into the darkness of the streets leaving The Avatar to question herself about her mysterious savior.

_That girl brought memories of past life again…of that day that everything went wrong. How everything was taken away from me…damn._

_It was a sunny day, over six years ago, I finally retired from service and came back to see my family. My wife, Kim Castleliong, my daughter, Shimi, and I went to the park for a walk. We had a good time along the way, that's it until we saw something we shouldn't have._

_Several gang members of the Red Monsoons were executing a high ranking member of the then powerful Triple Tread Triad. They didn't like it and decided to silence us…permanently. _

_I tried my best to protect my family but the bastards used their waterbending to make ice daggers from the nearby pond. My wife and daughter…they got stabbed by the ice daggers…I was hit in the leg. _

_The sons of bitches laughed and kicked the bodies of my wife and kid…I felt so powerless. I tried my best to stand up but I was being kicked by one of those motherless bigots. They took one of the prototype hand cannons and shot me on the shoulder, leaving me for dead._

_I woke up later in the hospital, they kept me sedated. I asked for my family but they told they had died instantly once the daggers went through their abdomens. The rage…it boiled me from the inside out, I would never waterbend again, I would forget my heritage for it had killed the most important peple I my life…weeks later the police got the bastards. But these cretins had made up stories that got them pardoned by the city council…_

_If the law wasn't going to deliver justice for the death of my family then I would…my way. I tracked down the savages and made them pay with their worthless lives. The Monsoons found out that I had been the one that took out their boys, so they bombed my house as I walked towards the front door. They thought me for dead…_

_Jing Castleliong is dead…he died with his family. I adopted these symbol, this symbol that symbolized natural justice and doom to whoever harms others for pleasure or selfish gain. I would avenge those who couldn't protect themselves, I would be the vain to the criminal scum…they would know to call me The Punisher. _

_But today…The Avatar reminded me so much of my daughter. Her face and eyes…just like my baby's…must keep my head together, can't let the past cloud my vision. There are still more wicked scumbags out there to be punished, and I have enough bullets for a small nation. _

* * *

**END OF ENTRY **


	2. Stolen Armors

**CHAPTER TWO: **

* * *

**STOLEN ARMORS**

* * *

**WAR JOURNAL ENTRY# 204**

_Wage the war on organized crime  
Sneak attacks, repel down the rocks  
Behind the lines  
Some people risk to employ me  
Some people live to destroy me  
Either way they die. they die_

* * *

**Castleliong's Apartment, Republic City**

_I have brought down several bastards across the years, even got closed in taking the fat man himself but was stopped by that Hammerhead henchman of his. I'm heading towards a local tavern tonight to meet with my informant; he says he has news for me._

* * *

**Tavern, Republic City…9:34 PM**

_I meet with him…_

"Good you're here." The informant said.

"What do you have for me?' Punisher asked.

"I heard that this guy who goes by the name of Jigsaw plans a raid on the Shinzou Towers tonight." The informant…informed.

"Jigsaw…" Punisher said as he remembered the man who is the boss of the gang that killed his family…The Red Monsoons. "Why Shinzou Towers?"

"Words out there that he wants Iron Man's technology, he seeks to take over the triads." The informant whispered.

"Any way I can get in?" Punisher asked.

"There's going to be a tour tomorrow, I got you tickets for it." The informant took a couple of tickets and gave them to the Punisher.

"Two?" Punisher asked.

"I don't know, take whoever you want." The informant said. "But be sure that Jigsaw has gathered a powerful gang…or rather army behind him."

"Thanks for the warning." Punisher dryly said as he took off.

* * *

**Shinzou Towers, Republic City…4:10 PM the next day**

_I am not much of a people's person but if Jigsaw plans an attack on this place many innocent workers and civilians will be hurt…or killed. Can't let that happen._

_I joined the tour throughout the halls of this fancy building, Shinzou must have a big ego…there must be a dozen of Iron Man statues throughout this place, and this is just one floor. I had two tickets so I brought my weird but surprisingly smart neighbor, Smacker Dake, for the ride, and if all went south then he would be my technological liaison to this shiny place. _

_I could see how several scientists work on different versions of the armor, ever since Shinzou got directorship of SHIELD, he has been mass-producing different versions of his tin suit. And if Jigsaw got his disgusting hands on one of the newest models then the underbelly of the city would be his and many would suffer…got to prevent that._

_It was all fine and dandy until some scientists began to talk science on one of the gauntlets, then a heavily armored fellow entered their lab and shot them to pieces. Logically, everyone in the tour panicked, this gave me an opening. _

_I didn't bring a weapon with me for obvious reasons so I needed to find one, so I took my combat knife out and sneaked my way into the lab were the thug entered, he was shouting at several scientists to give him the pieces to the Iron Man suit…perfect. His back was exposed….my time to act._

_I ran towards him and dipped my nine-inched titanium combat knife into his neck, he dropped like a potato sack. I grabbed his rifle…_

"Stay here until the shooting stops." Punisher said.

_With the tour group and scientists safe, I knew it was my cue to enter deeper into the towers; this couldn't have been the only guy. I come into a war zone, several security guards were holding their ground to the thugs in body armor, and they were superior in numbers. _

_I saw that the guards were pinned down inside the security tables and check-ins, and that I was overlooking them…then I see, a bastard with a stolen advanced weapon aiming at them just a couple of feet away from me. Idiot didn't even hear my footsteps…_

_I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the floor below, cracking several bones. I ran down and started aiding the guards against the thugs in body armor; this new advanced weapon seems to be doing the trick. Pretty design but I am more interested in firepower, and this thing delivers. _

_The guards came out of their hiding spots and began to mow down the motherfuckers flanking me, it didn't last long before they were all dead._

"You're the Punisher right? Thanks for the assistance." One guard said.

"Where did these sons of bitches entered from?" Punisher asked.

"Probably from the courtyard outside, you can hear airships outside." Another guard answered.

"Secure the area, I'm going to lessen their impact." Punisher said as he reloaded his gun.

_I headed towards where the guard told me to go, he said there was a courtyard outside, how could there be if we are possibly five hundred feet above the streets?_

_And that's when I realized that Shinzou might be one stuck up pansy but he has a great mind, he has designed actual gardens within a building of metal and technology. Aside from the sight-watching and awe, there was an airship looming over the green. This is where these bastards were coming from._

_I looked from my weapon's iron sights, I could bring each of the men coming down from the airship with a headshot, but there were too many already groundside. Need more firepower. Then I saw one of the thugs carrying a grenade launcher, perfect._

_I threw my knife towards his head, killing him silently and pinning him to a nearby tree. Luckily they were all talking and planning their next move…Jigsaw was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed the grenade launcher and checked the ammo, full. _

_Then I started blazing them with several grenades, ripping them apart. Intestines and heads could be seen coming out of the explosions, cooked by the fire. _

_I ran out of ammo, but I could still see and hear that damn airship over my head, have to bring it down somehow. Then I heard something…._

…_Iron Man flew across the sky and ripped through the airship making explode, killing everyone inside...maybe. He floated over the smoking remains of the airship and looked at me. I looked back, and he nodded and flew away._

_Then I realized that this had been all a diversion to get Iron Man's attention away from his armor room, and I had fallen for it too. Jigsaw's plan all along…then I saw another airship leaving from the towers. _

_I don't like were this is heading, but something tells me that it's going to be a lot tougher to bring Jigsaw down than last time I did…thought I did. I made my way from the area and took my annoying neighbor back to the apartment building._

_I had to re-plan, things have change and I don't know if I can beat the Iron Man suit. Have to make a plan. I drink fire whiskey…lots of it. A hear a knock on the door…I open._

_It's Jan, my next door neighbor, she was a lot more comprehensive than Smacker._

"Jeng, you're back." She said.

"Yeah." Punisher responded as he placed the bottle of fire whiskey away.

"Heard that there was a gun battle inside the Shinzou Towers, the Avengers are on the place right now." Jan informed.

"They got there late." Punisher said as he looked out of the window. "They won't make it public, but several guards and innocents died inside before Iron Man himself got involved."

"You were there?" Jan asked.

"Yes." Punisher responded.

"Please don't get killed…these people are…" Jan tried to say.

"I'll kill them, all of them before they harm anyone else again." Punisher said as he looked at Jan and back at the window. "They all die."

* * *

**END OF ENTRY**


	3. To Kill A Spider

**CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

**TO KILL A SPIDER**

* * *

**WAR JOURNAL ENTRY #208**

_It has been days since I mixed things up at Shinzou Tower and no word from Jigsaw since. Since then I've been waiting for my informant to report but he still hasn't, because of it I've been going around the city and severing the triads' street thugs. Nothing too hard…but today a much bigger fish is in my sights. _

* * *

**Republic City….7:33 PM**

_Once again in the darkness, with no moon to guide me….I was born a bender, a waterbender in fact, making me a little less intimidating during a moonless night, but since my family's…killing, I've refused to use such ability. Sometimes I think that Amon was right somehow…I should shoot myself for saying that. _

_Yesterday I was told by some of the thugs I interrogated before ending their lives…painfully slowly, that the hero known as Spider-Man has been up to no good. He has been sporting a darker version of his costume, a darker shade of his usual red and blue I've been told. Nevertheless, it appears that he has been the perpetrator of a kidnapping and possible murder of two teenagers. I can't let that stand…Jigsaw will have to wait._

_I look around for the wall-crawler in the alleys; he has been hunted by the police so he must have been hurt by the metalbending cops. Spider-Man must be close, this is the district he usually patrols in…must be around. _

_There he is! By the trash bins! I run towards him…_

"I've got you…" Punisher says as he quickly draws his hand cannon. "…what the!?"

"Get away!" Spider-Man yells as he easily pushes the Punisher into the dumpster.

"Agh!" Punisher yells in pain, he tubs his head. He looks to see a four-armed Spider-Man.

"I can't let this continue…gah!" Spider-Man yells as he crawls the nearby wall and into the rooftop.

_He's getting away! Something must be happening to him, obviously, he has four arms! Making him easily twice or four times stronger than usual, but I can't let that intimidate me, he must be punished. I follow the wall-crawler into the rooftops through the fire escape._

_Once I made it up, I see him screaming in pain while covering his sides. I will end his pain…I throw at him a reinforced steel net to him from moving. _

"Your days of terror end wall-crawler." Punisher says as he aims at Spider-Man's head.

"I don't think so, Bones head." Spider-Man responds as he punches Punisher in the arm, a crack is heard.

"Gah!" Punisher yells in agony. He falls back, and shoot another hand cannon at Spider-Man, he misses.

"Sorry for the bone cracking…bone head, but I can't let you finish me. I must find a cure!" Spider-Man says as he web swings away.

_Damn…missed and my arm is broken…maybe. I look for the fracture…none, must have dislocated. My armor cracked…saved my arm, barely. I put my arm back into place, easier said than done, painfully. Spider-Man's tough, but I fear that he's actually getting worse. _

_I am no doctor, but having four arms and having your sides hurting is not normal. I stand back up, and look at the sky. Moon's back…must've been cloudy. I breathe deeply…feel better. I must follow the web-slinger before he causes anymore trouble. _

_I follow for hours…what time is it? Ten o' clock? Midnight? I don't know…don't care; only thing in my mind is to wipe Spider-Man from this earth, and possibly Moon Knight while I'm at it. Been following Spider-Man's bread trail towards this area, a warehouse complex, maybe one of Future Industries' many warehouse areas. _

_Why would Spider-Man come here in such a hurry? Must focus, act first and ask no questions later. I enter the building he appears to have entered. _

"Stop following me! You…don't…know…what you're dealing with…" Spider-Man said with an agonizing voice.

"Oh I know who I'm dealing with; I'm dealing with another super-powered punk who uses his abilities to torment innocents. I know your kind wall-crawler; I've killed many of them, no difference." Punisher responded as he searched through rows and rows of crates.

"I…I didn't do anything…you better…get your facts straight." Spider-Man said back again with an agonizing voice. Crates were being cracked…The Punisher noticed the origin of the sound and followed it.

"No place to hide, it ends here." Punisher says as he finally gets Spider-Man where he wants him. He goes for the kill but…he is whipped aside. "Ugh!" He hits a column of crates hard, he looks up…

"Mother of Avatar Kuruk…" Punisher says as he sees the monster of nightmares. It attacks him; he avoids the ferocious claws of the Man-Spider. "This isn't right; you aren't supposed to be a gigantic spider!" Punisher yells in confusion.

The Man-Spider shoots acid at the Punisher; it hits him in the back. He quickly takes off his jacket; he sees how the acid eats it up. Punisher looks at the monster again in awe…the gigantic head that looks like a spider, with many red eyes…and fangs.

_You've got to be kidding me…I avoid the acid but he's too fast. His claws rip through my armor easily and slices me up. Can't keep fighting it like this, must make a tactical retreat. I take out a grenade out of my utility belt, I throw it. I begin to run as fast as I can towards the metal gates of the warehouse…the explosion's shockwave makes me fly across the air. I land on the concrete ground…I groan for the pain across my chest and back is killing me. I look at my body armor…the white skull has red colored slashed across it. _

_Battle van is close by maybe….no way…there it is! It's still alive! It roars as it spots me again, I am weaponless and wounded and there's no water around…I have to make a run for the van. I go through the alleys as fast I can, try to lose it. _

_Of course it wouldn't be that easy, across the rooftops I can see the monster jumping ahead of me. I keep going until I see it standing by the alley's end. Crap! I stop from running, I only have a Light Grenade left…it will confuse it for a while, give me enough time to get to the van._

_I throw it and everything lights up. I cover my eyes, when it stops; I can see that the sudden flash of light blinds it temporarily. I sprint, or run limping for that matter, towards it. I tackle it out my way and rush for the van. I jump in and quickly start it up._

_The engine comes alive and drive out quickly. Looks like a lost it…for now. This has gone from bad to worse, must get back to the apartment and patch up. _

_I still have to know why Spider-Man went to the warehouse in the first place and why by Agni's name is he a spider monster. First I have to rest…my back hurts a lot. _


	4. Unexpected Allies

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Unexpected Allies**

* * *

**War Journal Entry #209**

_Body still aches. Spider-Man really did a number on me, his claws and acid spit did away with my last armor. The platinum-grade police body armor can't take that kind of punishment…nevertheless I need to keep that monster from hurting anyone in this form. I may have to rely on outside help this time, even with my firepower; I am no match against him._

* * *

**Republic City…6:43 PM**

_Agh…ribs still hurt, but must ignored it. I'm heading into the Main District of the city to look for aid. Must heroes tend to keep distance from me, they don't want to end up like that Wolverine rip off I last fought. _

_I stumble upon a man who looks to be Fire Nation descend, trying to abuse a teenage girl on the alley way to my left. Bastard has a blade…well I got a lead that will suit him just fine._

"Please stop!" The woman screamed.

"Stop moving or I'll cut your freaking throat!" The rapist yelled back.

"Hey." Punisher said, they both turned to look at him. "Let her go."

"Well look who do we have here, the Punisher." The rapist said.

"I've seen you before; you're the serial abuser reported a week ago." Punisher dryly said.

"Thanks for noticing, but don't walk any closer or I'll slit this bitch's neck." The rapist threatened. The young girl was quietly crying as he held her hostage.

_He has the knife above her neck and will probably still kill her even if I walk away, but I won't do that. Never. There's only one way to end this quickly and swiftly._

Punisher draws his hidden hand cannon so fast that the scum doesn't even see it coming. And in a loud bang and a blink of an eye, the scumbag has a hole in between his eyes. His body falls flat on the concrete, dead. The girl is shocked, probably scarred. "You're safe now, head back home." Punisher said.

The shaken girl timidly nods and runs back home. Punisher looks at her leave, making sure she passes the street okay. People and most heroes see him as a ruthless and immoral killer…it wasn't true. He smiles seeing the girl leave these filthy streets safely, an odd emotion to see on his face.

"What is this, The Punisher smiling?" A voice asked, The Punisher turned to see who it was. It was getting dark and he could barely see at the figure coming out of the darkness.

"Don't bother me." Punisher said a he began to walk away.

"Come on, how about another offer?" The dark voice asked. The voice followed Punisher as he walked along the streets.

"None of your offers interest me." Punisher responded.

"How about I bring her and your daughter back huh?" The voice proposed. Punisher stopped in his tracks…he then turned to see a man wearing a red jacket. His hair was read and was shaped to resemble horns coming out of his head, his eyes were crimson and he had a wicked smile on his pale face. "You like?"

"No." Punisher dryly responded. "Look for another fool, demon. I'm too busy to play your dumb games."

The dark demon grunted and vanished in the air. Punisher turned and made his way down the street.

_Evil presented itself in front of me. It offered me Kim and Shimi back but I knew better. This must be it, the mansion of the fabled Avengers. I don't know how they will respond to my presence, maybe not too nicely. But I have to try; Spider-Man is out there in that feral form of his. _

_I knock at the gate…_

The door opens and reveals a rather middle aged man in a suit on the other side of the door. He looked to be the butler of this heroic team. "May I help you sir?" He asked.

"Are The Avengers in?" Punisher asked.

"Currently there is only one member active, all others are either busy or patrolling." He informed, he looked at his chest. The big white skull made itself noticeable. "I'm afraid that none of them will help you, good evening."

The butler was about close the gate when the Punisher put his left foot on the way of the door preventing it from closing. "Now listen clearly, I've a super-powered problem and I need the help of one of the Avengers, and you will call this member right now." Punisher demanded.

The butler narrowed his eyes; he has had previous military experience and knew how to judge a man. Even from what he has heard of this man, he found no lie on his words. He turned and calls out for the active Avenger. "Mistress Korra!" He called out.

Punisher knew who she was; she was that youngster that helped him in the docks before the fiasco at Shinzou Towers. He sighed; he now had to rely on the young Avatar for help. She came at the butler's call.

"Yeah Butora what is…what's he doing here?" Korra asked once she saw the vigilante.

"He asks for help, ma'am." The butler informed.

"Help?" Korra responded with another question.

"There's a feral super powered punk running around the city, and I can't handle him alone." Punisher said.

"Last time I helped you, you blew me off." Korra said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The rest of the more capable heroes are not here, I will have to rely on you." Punisher responded.

Korra didn't like how he said that the 'more capable heroes' as if she wasn't capable of doing things herself. But might as well aid him. "Fine, lead the way." Korra said.

The butler told her to be okay until master Kuro and Thor returned. She nodded and followed Punisher outside.

"So who are we looking for, skullman?" Korra asked.

"We are looking for Spider-Man." He answered.

"Why?!" Korra asked, she was now worried. If this creep was hunting Spider-Man that meant…

"Spider-Man turned into a big spider monster and is not loose in the city. I need to stop him before he hurts anyone." Punisher said.

Korra didn't believe him not one bit. "I'm saying the truth…I wouldn't be coming here if it wasn't." He said. Korra reluctantly agreed on helping Punisher in finding Spider-Man, she still didn't believe him completely.

But what if he was actually telling the truth? What if Spider-Man has actually become a monster?


	5. Hunter's Moon

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Hunter's Moon**

* * *

**War Journal Entry #211**

_I headed into the darker parts of the city with the Avatar, I was giving her orders to not stray off from my watch…I still remember what happened to her when the big super-hero civil war happened. If I hadn't been there in the sewers…getting off in a tangent, gotta focus. Spider-Man can't be too far away._

* * *

**Republic City…9:20 PM**

_This girl is getting on my nerves. Keeps talking about her friends, the Avengers and how hot Thor is. I can see weblines along the alleyways leading up to a nearby satomobile parking building, abandoned like most of the buildings around here._

"Why are we in this area of the city?" Korra asked as she followed the grim vigilante through the empty streets.

"Spider-Man went through here, the webs are still fresh." Punisher answered as he found a nearby web line and touched it.

"Don't spiders feel through their webline?" Korra asked him again.

"He already knows we are here." Punisher responded as he saw a figure move within the shadows casted from the buildings. The street lights flickered, and Korra was freaked out.

The duo walked, Korra was looking around, trying to see through the darkness while the Punisher held his gun tightly. There was something hunting them, and he knew they were easy prey right now. "Listen; stay on that light over there." He told Korra.

"Why…oh no, I'm not going to be bait for whatever is lurking out there." Korra responded.

"I won't let it touch you." Punisher assured as he retreated to a nearby dark alleyway. Korra gulped and slowly walked towards the light casted by the street light. She had fought against Galactus, severa; super-villains and the Sentry himself but there was something about the dark…that inner fear within her.

Korra then saw a dark figure moving by the end of the street, she couldn't quite see the dark figure. She focused; as she did she saw two white eyes looking at her back. Korra panicked a little once she saw those big white eyes, they looked a lot like those on Spider-Man's mask but those were made out of a material that acted like glasses but these…they were horrible.

They appeared to be coming closer to Korra, she slowly stepped backwards as they came closer. She looked at the alleyway where Punisher had hidden in. Nothing, the bastard wasn't there…or maybe he was or…those eyes were coming closer. Then as they neared, Korra saw a big smile below the eyes, the spiky teeth…

"Punisher…" Korra said, but the vigilante didn't respond. The monster neared and got closer…when…a figure jumped from behind her and into the dark beast. The screams of the beast was heard as it fought against whatever had attacked it.

The Punisher then came out of the alleyway, wondering what attacked the shadow lurker. "Where were you!?" Korra yelled at him.

"I was waiting for it to get closer." Punisher responded as he looked at the dark end of the street. "Stay here." He said as he ran towards the end of the street.

"Uhh…" Korra said as he entered the dark.

_Something was fighting against our predator. I enter the derelict street to find to people fighting each other. I aim my hand cannon at the dark one and fire, the bullet rips through the air and into the dark figure. It yelled as it threw the other one of it. _

"**Punisher!**" The monster yelled. It was none other than Venom, Spider-Man's archenemy.

"Venom, I should've guessed it was your filthy ass hiding in the shadows." Punisher responded as he kept his aim at the twisted version of the wall-crawler.

"Castleliong, fancy seeing you here." The other person said. Punsiher looked at him, and he was quite surprised.

"Kraven, what are you doing here?" Punisher asked the world-famous wildlife hunter.

"Doing the same thing you're doing I suppose." Kraven responded.

"**I was looking for nourishment, vital energies from the girl but you two will do.**" Venom taunted, his dark suit needing human-life force to survive.

"No." Punisher responded as he quickly firing at Venom, the bullets striking him all over but the monster this time ignored them. "What?"

Venom then jumped on the vigilante, attempting to claw his face off. "Venom is not one to fight with bullets, Castleliong. But with fists." Kraven told the Punisher as he grabbed Venom and hurled him off the vigilante.

"You have powers?" Punisher asked him as he stood up.

"My serum gives them to me, makes me as strong as a platypus-bear." Kraven answered as he flexed his right arm. Punisher looked indifferent.

Venom wouldn't back away; he was ready to attack once again when the three of them heard a animalistic scream. Venom looked surprise, he began to back away. "**The Spider has returned to his nest…his powers double that of ours…suit still within him. We are not strong enough yet but he will met his end. Soon.**" Venom said as he retreated into the shadows.

"What was that?" Punisher asked Kraven.

"It seemed like Spider-Man returned to his web and Venom there noticed it. From what I remember, Spider-Man once wielded that black suit Venom has on. Parts of it still reside within the wall-crawler; add that to the fact that he became a giant-spider you get one big problem." Kraven answered as they both headed back where Korra still waited.

Kraven is an exotic man, sporting a goatee and a tiger-lion's mane on his shoulders. His water tribe descend was obvious, tan skin and robust built. Kraven was a top of a line hunter; he has hunted most of the world's animals but has never taken the life of any of them. It was more of a sport for him, and to top it all of…he was also a genius.

"What took you so long?! Did you hear that? It was freaky." Korra said.

"Avatar, it is an honor to meet you." Kraven said as he vowed.

"You're that famous hunter from the Southern Water Tribe! Oh man, I love your articles about how to hunt penguins!" Korra said sounding like quite the fan-girl.

"Thanks." Kraven responded.

"We have to find Spider-Man before it's too late, he's deformation might turn permanent if we don't stop him." Punisher said.

"Ah, indeed. I brought with me a cure for his mutation." Kraven said as he took out a small bottle from his pouch.

"How?" Korra asked him.

"The last few days I've been hunting the Spider-Man across the city. I was able to collect some hair and tissue samples. Using the same procedure I use to make my serums, I was able to make an antidote to his mutating genetics." Kraven explained. "But if what Punisher says is true, which I believe to be, we don't have enough time. He might stay like he is by the time the sun rises."

"Then we move." Punisher said as he lead the way towards the Spider's Den.


End file.
